


Prisoner

by CandyCrackpot



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrackpot/pseuds/CandyCrackpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t try to get away from me. If you can’t escape be my captive." Yullen fluff, Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote this a while back, I thought you guys might like it (also to show you that I haven't been slacking off, I'm writing ok?). Credit to boosify, who carried out my drawing request. If you guys go onto my tumblr profile candy-crackpot tumblr com then paste this at the end: post/137234604174/yullen-request-kanda-gently-touching-the-stab#notes

**Warning:** none. I do not own -man.

"You can quit sulking, I won't let you escape." Irritated silver irises gazed at him, mutely demanding to be untied. As if Kanda would let the problematic brat go after all the trouble he went through to find him.

The Bean was currently sitting on his bed, tied up neck down, with little room to move, his left arm tied behind his back a little too tight to be comfortable. Johnny protested against it, but Kanda knew that the Sprout was an escape artist, he'd break free of his bids with Crowned Clown, then the wild goose chase would start over again.

Seeing that Kanda was unfazed, Allen lowered his eyes, but Kanda saw the pain reflecting in them. "You really shouldn't have come back for me." He whispered.

"Shut up, you talk too much." Kanda retored without his usual bite. It was so like the Beansprout to blame himself from everything. The moron doesn't realise that he had done so much for Kanda and even more.

Allen looked up when he heard the Kanda's boots click on the hardwood floor. The scowling Japenses lowered himself to kneeling position to properly face the British. "Wipe off that stupid look of your face. You didn't force me to come back, I came back on my own."

"But now you'll never be free."

"And will you?" Allen's was caught off guard by the question. The freedom he longed for was different from Kanda's. While Kanda wanted to be free of ties, Allen just wanted to love the people important to him freely.

He might have been doing fine on his own, but the Noah in him trapped him in a familiar prison, the one he endured sevearl times: the cage of his own solitude.

"I thought the same. The two of us will never be free." Not even in death. Kanda knew his soul would be destroyed, just like Alma's. That was the price he payed for bearing his seal.

And Allen too would suffer the same fate in case the Fourteenth came out as a winner. He would completely disappear from existence without a trace. And then he would stay lonely forever.

Allen let out a surprised gasp as Kanda's hands came to undo the rope around him. He briefly considered trying a run for it but Kanda's eyes held him in place. Behind the usual annoyance, he found a tiny hint of gentleness. "In that case stay. Don't try to get away from me. If you can't escape be my captive."

Allen found himself unable to meet Kanda's gaze, his hand unconsciously placed over his injury, sliding down on its expanse. He jumped when fingers that weren't his own touched his skin. Kanda gingerlly reached out to trace the wound he inflicted. He once again sought out Allen's silver irises. Finding no resistance he took his chance to lean forward, only stopping centimetres away from his face.

Allen was surprised and confused to have him so close without the two of them brawling, but soon he relaxed and the two of them crossed the small distance together.

He didn't try to leave afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> And this was Kanda's way of asking Allen not to carry all burden on his own. I hope they're not OOC. Also, please tell me what you think, I love reviews.
> 
> If you have tumblr, please thank boosify too. Then, until next time.


End file.
